x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Krycek
Alex Krycek (played by Nicholas Lea) was an operative for the Syndicate and briefly a Special Agent within the FBI. (TXF: "Sleepless") He was killed by Walter Skinner in 2001. (TXF: "Existence") History Early life Little is known about Krycek's early life or education, other than his parents were Cold War immigrants and that he is consequently fluent in Russian. (TXF: "Tunguska") also at some point the CSM had got in contact with him and hired as an undercover agent for the FBI. :It is unclear when Krycek was born but the birth date of actor Nicholas Lea is June 22, 1962. It is also not entirely clear if Krycek's claims in "Tunguska", that his parents were Cold War immigrants and that he learned Russian because of that, are accurate or untrue - due to the character's untrustworthiness - but this article assumes those statements were honest. FBI career ]] In 1994, Alex Krycek, secretly working for the Cigarette Smoking Man, was assigned to investigate a case with Special Agent Fox Mulder, who, along with his former partner, Dana Scully, had recently been reassigned from the X-files after the death of Mulder's informant, Deep Throat. Krycek learned that Mulder had requested permission to investigate the death of Doctor Saul Grissom, who had apparently died in a fire, although no evidence of a blaze had been found. Claiming he had opened the file on Grissom's death two hours before Mulder had requested the case, Krycek s with Fox Mulder]]worked with Mulder to investigate the death, eventually discovering that Augustus Cole had murdered both Dr. Grissom and Henry Willig by using an extremely powerful suggestive ability. Ultimately, Krycek helped save another of Cole's potential victims, a Dr. Francis Girardi, before killing Cole himself. As he had been working on the case, Krycek had met Scully and had implied to Mulder that he had followed his work while training at the FBI Academy. He secretly reported back to the Cigarette Smoking Man that reassigning Mulder and Scully off the X-files had only strengthened their determination and that Scully seemed to be a considerable problem. (TXF: "Sleepless") Krycek continued to act as Mulder's partner and was present when Mulder entered a hostage situation, held by captor Duane Barry. Krycek accompanied Mulder on his search for Barry, traveling with Mulder to Skyland Mountain. While on orders from the CSM to delay Mulder, Krycek managed to trap Mulder in a tram just before reaching the top of the mountain, while subduing and possibly killing the tram operator. Once Mulder had escaped the tram, Krycek started it up again. Once Duane Barry was in custody, Krycek was ordered by Mulder not to go into the questioning room where Barry was being held. As soon as Mulder left the area, Krycek could be seen talking to Barry. Shortly thereafter, Duane Barry died. Krycek then disappeared – going absent from his work at the FBI – in an effort to escape suspicion, once his actions were brought to light. (TXF: "Ascension") Syndicate Work , moments before the latter's murder.]] In 1995, Krycek was assigned by the Cigarette Smoking Man to kill Mulder's father, William Mulder (a former Syndicate member). Complying with his orders from the CSM, Krycek waited in the bathroom of Bill Mulder's house and then shot him in the back, before fleeing through a window and evading capture. Following his success, he went to Mulder's apartment to kill him, but Mulder ambushed him, beat him and then held him at gunpoint, demanding to know whether he had killed his father. Before he could kill Krycek, or find out the answer, Scully arrived and shot Mulder to preserve his innocence, allowing Krycek to escape. (TXF: "Anasazi") Soon thereafter, Krycek and his partner, Luis Cardinal, were ordered to kill Dana Scully. After establishing that she would be at the house, they arrived early and prepared to kill her, once she returned home. However, her sister (Melissa) arrived at Agent Scully's home, first. Consequently, she was accidentally shot by Luis Cardinal. Krycek – realizing the error, once he viewed the body – quickly fled the scene with Cardinal. (TXF: "The Blessing Way") Shortly thereafter, Krycek – along with Cardinal and another operative – assaulted Walter Skinner in the stairwell of a hospital where Melissa Scully had been taken and was being treated. After fighting with Skinner, Krycek managed to steal the digital tape that Mulder had received. Before fleeing, Krycek maliciously continued to punch Skinner and left him bloodied and unconscious in the stairwell. Krycek was unaware, however, that the Syndicate was most displeased with his actions. In response to their reaction, the CSM arranged for Krycek to be killed by his partners, along with the tape. When the three assassins stopped at a petrol station, Luis Cardinal and the third man left the vehicle, but Krycek noticed their suspicious behavior, and the flashing clock time and escaped from the car bomb that was intended to kill him. He then called the CSM from the airport and informed him, in no uncertain terms, that – if another attempt was made on his life – he would reveal all that he knew to the public. (TXF: "Paper Clip") Rogue Operative Krycek would remain underground, on the run from the Syndicate, until an unexpected reunion with Mulder. He waited in the office of a Hong Kong company that Jeraldine Kallenchuck worked for and, when Jeraldine entered the room with Mulder, Krycek pulled his gun. In the resulting struggle, Krycek threw Jeraldine into the hallway outside the office and shut the room's door, trapping Mulder and Jeraldine, as they were still handcuffed together. When men in suits arrived and murdered Jeraldine, Krycek escaped out of a window and ran off into the night. At Hong Kong International Airport, Krycek was found and assaulted by Mulder, who took Krycek's gun and threatened him. Krycek revealed that he had hidden the tape in Washington, D.C., and vowed to give the tape to Mulder in exchange for his freedom. Mulder accepted Krycek's offer and sent Krycek into a washroom to clean himself up. While there, Krycek was assaulted by Joan Gauthier and was infected with the black oil. He exited the bathroom and, remarking that he felt "like a new man", Krycek left with Mulder, who was unaware that his companion had been infected. (TXF: "Piper Maru") , under the control of the Black Oil]] Back in America, Krycek and Mulder were run off the road by another car. Krycek was taken by one of the men to be questioned but he instead irradiated the two men and fled, leaving Mulder at the scene with the key to the locker containing the digital tape. Krycek managed to reacquire the tape first, however, and exchanged it with the CSM for access to a crashed UFO that was hidden inside a silo in North Dakota. Upon coming into contact with this UFO, the black oil exited Krycek's body, leaving him alive but disoriented. However, the CSM prevented Krycek from leaving, effectively trapping him in Silo 1013. (TXF: "Apocrypha") During a raid on a right-wing militia group in Queens, New York, Mulder captured Krycek after the rogue agent had killed the driver of the truck he was in and had tipped off the FBI with a series of receipts. He claimed that he had been rescued from the missile silo by the militia, and reasserted his patriotism as well as the notion that he had always intended to sabotage the group. He then gave Mulder and Scully information regarding other "bombs", which led them to the diplomatic pouch. Upon discovering the rock, Mulder took Krycek into hiding at Skinner's apartment. Skinner subsequently beat him and handcuffed him to a railing on his balcony. The following morning, a half-frozen Krycek awoke to find the courier ransacking Skinner's apartment. Krycek attempted to hide on the other side of the balcony's barrier but was heard by the intruder, who Krycek then dragged over the railings to his death. Krycek was then sneaked out of the building by Mulder, while Skinner was questioned by police. Krycek subsequently accompanied Mulder again, first to Marita Covarrubias' apartment then to JFK Airport, where Mulder planned to abandon him in their car. When Krycek cursed Mulder in Russian, Mulder decided to bring him along with him. The pair arrived in Siberia, Russia and subsequently journeyed to Tunguska, using Krycek's knowledge of the Russian language, and went to sneak under a razor-wire perimeter. When Krycek asked what they were doing there, Mulder explained the Tunguska Incident to him, claiming that he was positive that the rock had emerged from the site. The pair were spotted and chased by guards on horseback, after seeing miners being whipped into work, and were then thrown into a cell. When Mulder confronted him, Krycek told Mulder that he was "gonna need me in here". Soon after, Krycek talked his way out of the cell. It turned out that the whole incident had been staged and that Krycek was on good terms with the camp's commanders. While Mulder and many other prisoners were tortuously tested with the black oil, Krycek dined with the gulag's head scientist. (TXF: "Tunguska") Russian Syndicate with the Russian Syndicate]] Leaving Mulder to be worked to death in the gulag, Krycek took up a position of some prominence within the camp's hierarchy. While speaking with Glasses Man, Krycek was attacked by Mulder, who took him hostage and drove away in a truck. After traveling some distance, Krycek jumped clear of the truck, injuring his arm in the process. As he made his way through the forests in an attempt to return to the camp, he was ambushed by a large group of one-armed partisans. He told them that he was an American who had been accused of spying and that he had been a prisoner at the gulag. In response, they offered him protection. Waking that night, Krycek was grabbed by the partisans and had his left arm amputated by a hot blade as a precaution against the use of the black oil. During the interrogation of the militia leader they had captured in Queens, Mulder and Scully learned that the group had not, in fact, rescued Krycek from the silo but that he had actually approached them, and that most of the ideas they used were his. When Vassily Peskow returned from his mission in America, he was met in his St. Petersburg home by Krycek, who insisted that he was not there to once again bring Peskow out of retirement, but instead to congratulate him on the completion of a successful task. As he did so, he stirred his cup of tea, using his new prosthetic arm. (TXF: "Terma") :In all subsequent appearances, Krycek is seen wearing a prosthetic replacement, except Season 6 Episode 9 - S.R. 819 at approximately 44 minutes into the episode, Krycek is seen using his gloved left hand. Krycek witnessed the Rebel Alien attack in Kazakhstan, along with a unit of Russian soldiers under his command, and remained hidden until daylight broke. At this point, they seized Dmitri, the young survivor, and moved to the flaming attack site, confronting Marita Covarrubias and her UN Peacekeeping Detachment. Krycek made it clear that the boy was theirs, and that the UN had no right being in their territory. After instructing Marita to tell the Syndicate that they could "kiss his American ass" and spitting at her feet, Krycek stormed off with his men. Having brought Dmitri to the Tunguska gulag, Krycek had a technician perform the black oil experiment on Dmitri, much to the surprise of Glasses Man, and then absconded with him. Krycek boarded a Russian freighter at Vladivokstok, keeping his prisoner chained in the hold of the ship's bowels, occasionally giving him water. After the ship docked in New York, Krycek phoned the Syndicate, openly insulting the Well-Manicured Man and making clear his scorn towards his former employers. He then offered to trade the boy – at this point, the only surviving witness of the rebel attack – in exchange for a vaccine for the black oil. Marita, who had overhead this conversation, found the ship and quickly seduced Krycek, drawing him away from Dmitri's cell. Krycek later returned to the ship's hold but found that the boy was missing, having been taken from the vessel by Marita. Before Krycek could react, the Well-Manicured Man appeared behind him, demanding to know the boy's location. After he didn't answer, the Well-Manicured Man had him handcuffed in the cell without food or water. (TXF: "Patient X") After failing to negotiate with the Well-Manicured Man over his release and the acquisition of the vaccine, his captor deduced that Krycek had, in fact, come into possession of a cure. After the Well-Manicured Man told him that the ship would soon return to Russia with him on it, Krycek submitted and gave him the vaccine. Soon after his release, Krycek ambushed Mulder in his apartment, beating him and throwing him to the floor at gunpoint. He told Mulder that a war was being waged by alien forces beyond their control and that the rebel aliens orchestrating the attacks were humanity's only hope of freedom. He then leaned over, kissed Mulder on the cheek, and surrendered his weapon before bidding him goodbye in Russian and marching out of the apartment. (TXF: "The Red and the Black") Return to the Syndicate After striking a deal with the Well-Manicured Man, Krycek briefly conducted some work on behalf of the Syndicate. Krycek was assigned by them to bring the Cigarette Smoking Man out of retirement and to escort him back to them, so that the CSM could conduct an operation. After locating his hide-out, Krycek and two other guns-for-hire parachuted into the mountains of Canada looking for the CSM, locating his cabin, but unknowingly tripping off one of his outdoor detection sensors. Knowing that he was about to be attacked, the CSM ambushed the trio and shot one of them, as he attempted to enter through the front door, before fleeing into the snowfields. The other two followed, and Krycek got the jump on him. After he removed his balaclava, revealing who he was, the CSM told him to "take his shot", clearly believing that he was there to kill him. However, Krycek said he was only there to bring him back. Krycek handed his prisoner over to the Syndicate at a parking lot, where the CSM was given the task of finding and capturing Gibson Praise. After successfully completing this task, the CSM handed Gibson over to the Well-Manicured Man in his car, which was being driven by Krycek. As CSM walked away, Krycek offered to shoot him, as he had a good angle, but WMM refused the option, saying that he still had use for him. (TXF: "The End") Following Skinner's security checks into Senate Resolution 819, Krycek poisoned the Assistant Director with nanotechnology that was designed to simulate a heart attack under remote control. Using a long wig as a disguise, Krycek infiltrated FBI Headquarters and spotted Dr. Orgel attempting to speak with Skinner, scaring him off. By means unknown, he then poisoned Skinner before doing the same to Orgel. As the nanotechnology continued to eradicate Skinner's health, Krycek made moves to stop him from being killed by other elements, even going so far as to fatally knock down a would-be assassin with his car. He blackmailed Senator Matheson, killed Orgel as an example and went so far as to visit the hospital where Skinner was being kept. Using a voice synthesizer to phone and taunt the dying Skinner, Krycek was noticed by Mulder (although not recognized, thanks to the disguise), who gave chase in the parking lot. Eventually, Krycek was forced to ditch his car and flee on foot. As the virus reached the point of actually killing Skinner, Krycek used the remote control to bring him back. After Skinner had recovered, Krycek visited him in his car, reminding him that he could set off the virus again, whenever he wanted. When Skinner asked what Krycek wanted, he was told that it would all be revealed "in good time." (TXF: "S.R. 819") Krycek began to work more closely with the Syndicate, giving a briefing to its members regarding the incident in the train car and Cassandra Spender being left alive. He later made the point that, clearly, the rebels had left her alive in order to expose them. During this time, he seemed to serve mainly as the CSM's adjutant. He acted as a driver for Jeffrey Spender for the assignment to kill the impostor within the group. After Jeffrey Spender was caught out attempting to use the alien needle, Krycek arrived and killed the rebel without hesitation. After showing sympathy for Spender's inexperience with extraterrestrials, Krycek revealed that Jeffrey's father had sanctioned the experiments on Cassandra and that they had every intention of having her killed. It was this conversation which sparked Jeffrey Spender to turn his back on his father and attempt to rescue his mother. (TXF: "Two Fathers") Krycek stole Cassandra's medical files from the hospital, then reported her escape to the Syndicate, saying that the alien rebels wanted Cassandra kept alive. Regardless, the Syndicate decided to turn Cassandra over to the colonists and start colonization prematurely, in order to save themselves. Krycek stayed behind in the Syndicate headquarters, however. While waiting, he found Spender arrive. Krycek told him that the Syndicate members were preparing to be given the hybrid genes, with the exception of Spender's father, who had gone to retrieve Cassandra. , after discovering the theft of the alien fetus]] As the Syndicate prepared to meet with the colonists, the CSM noticed that many were absent and queried Krycek's whereabouts. In actuality, Krycek was at Fort Marlen, following up on some suspicions regarding the exchange, and discovered the dead body of the scientist charged with handling the alien fetus. Krycek also discovered that the fetus had been stolen. As he hurriedly went to leave, he was called to by Jeffrey Spender, who was stuck behind a security door with no way to escape. Krycek noticed that Marita Covarrubias, a ravaged shadow of her former self, was with him. After telling them that it was "all going to Hell" and that the rebels now had the upper hand, Krycek stormed away. As a result of these deceptions, the Syndicate was tricked into a false meeting with the rebels and were slaughtered, along with Cassandra, with only the CSM and Diana Fowley managing to escape. (TXF: "One Son") Krycek went to Skinner's office to retrieve a tape of his conversation with Mulder and Scully concerning the alien artifact. He then brought the tape to Barnes in an introductory meeting. He found Mulder doubled over in pain on his way there, and stepped past him. Krycek then went to Africa to kill Steven Sandoz. (TXF: "Biogenesis") Krycek went to Skinner's office again to obtain information from Skinner. He ran when Scully burst in and pulled the fire alarm to help his escape. He then went to Michael Kritschgau's apartment and killed him and took his laptop. (TXF: "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati") After the Syndicate and Fox Mulder in the X-files office at the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building.]] In 2000, the CSM managed to have Krycek thrown into Forj Sidi Toui, a Tunisian penal colony. However, the CSM later sent Marita Covarrubias to retrieve him, when a UFO crashed in Oregon; the Smoking Man wanted Krycek to help Covarrubias to retrieve the spacecraft before Mulder could, so that the Syndicate's Project could be restarted. Krycek traveled to Oregon in search of the spacecraft, but was unsuccessful. Returning from Oregon, Krycek met up with Covarrubias and personally contacted Mulder, at FBI Headquarters, to inform him that the Smoking Man was actually dying and that the conspiracy was therefore ending with the CSM. Krycek returned to the Watergate apartments with Covarrubias but the Smoking Man was devastated that they had failed to locate the ship, suspecting the possibility that they had never meant to find it. Krycek wheeled the CSM out of his room, while Covarrubias stopped Nurse Greta from interfering. As the two women watched, Krycek hurled the Smoking Man (in his wheelchair) down a flight of stairs. Leaving with Marita, Krycek descended the stairs and stepped over the Smoking Man's crumpled body. (TXF: "Requiem") For nearly a year thereafter, Krycek remained out of sight and nearly out of mind. During this time, Mulder was abducted and John Doggett was assigned to the X-files. In early 2001, Mulder's deceased body was found, having been returned from the aliens. Mulder was buried in a cemetery, although other returned abductees had been healed from this state by Jeremiah Smith, prompting Skinner to exhume Mulder and treat his bizarre condition. It was at this time that Krycek reappeared. Krycek contacted Skinner and promised him the alien virus vaccine (which could save Mulder's life and prevent him from transforming into an alien replicant), in return for Skinner making sure that Scully's baby did not come to term. Krycek's demand appalled Skinner, who instead chose to send Agent Doggett to forcibly retrieve the vial from Krycek. In their first encounter, Doggett faced off with Krycek but Krycek merely allowed the vial to fall from his hand and shatter on the ground. Resigned to defeat, Skinner thought it best to save Scully's child and pulled the plug on Mulder's life-support equipment, incidentally halting the advance of the virus and saving Mulder's life even without the vaccine. (TXF: "DeadAlive") Krycek's involvement with the X-files agents was not over, however. Billy Miles began a brutal killing spree in which he murdered a number of doctors who had been working with alien DNA in fertility experiments (the victims including Scully's own doctors) and then proceeded to target Scully herself. As she and Mulder tried to escape Scully's apartment with Miles in pursuit, Krycek speedily arrived and ran over Miles with his car. Krycek drove away with the agents as Miles, mangled and bloody, managed to stand up and walk away. (TXF: "Essence") In an unlikely meeting, the two agents spoke with Krycek and Skinner about what Billy Miles had become. Krycek explained to them how Miles had actually been replaced by an identical alien super-soldier, distinguishable only by protrusions at the top of his spine and seeming indestructibility. Scully was sequestered to a safe place with Monica Reyes to give birth, in the hope that Billy Miles would be unable to find her there. Krycek had explained that Scully's child was "special" and presented implications that threatened the entire super-soldier conspiracy. Away from Krycek, Doggett revealed to Skinner his informant was a man named Knowle Rohrer. The morning after their escape from Billy Miles, Doggett had a secret meeting with Rohrer, leaving Skinner alone in his office with Krycek. Billy Miles then came to Skinner's office, and Krycek attempted to flee without Skinner, but Skinner managed to board Krycek's elevator at the last second. However, Billy Miles critically injured Skinner in the attack. With Skinner in the hospital, Mulder and Doggett tried to find out more about Rohrer but were unsuccessful. As they returned to the FBI building, Mulder saw Krycek driving into the parking garage. Mulder and Doggett followed Krycek, only to discover that Krycek's passenger was none other than Knowle Rohrer. Doggett followed Rohrer into the FBI building, leaving Mulder to watch Krycek in the parking lot. To Doggett's further shock, he learned that Rohrer was meeting with FBI Agent Gene Crane. Doggett found Skinner, released from the hospital, in Skinner's office, and they phoned Mulder. After learning that Rohrer was meeting with Agent Crane, Mulder deduced that Krycek, Rohrer and Crane were involved in the alien conspiracy and were simply trying to fool Mulder, Doggett and Skinner into thinking they could protect Scully. Mulder was certain that the aliens knew where Scully was, and demanded that Doggett tell him her location so that he could get to her. Mulder, however, had taken his attention away from Krycek, who appeared out of nowhere to smash Mulder's car window with his prosthetic arm and ripped Mulder's cell phone out of his hand. With his gun drawn on Mulder, Krycek lamented that – after years of hoping that Mulder would succeed against the alien conspiracy – he now had no choice but to kill Mulder. Mulder refused to accept any of Krycek's claims to righteousness, however, bluntly telling his nemesis that Krycek's only goal had been to save himself. At the last moment before Krycek could pull the trigger, Skinner arrived and shot Krycek. Krycek screamed and fell over as Skinner shot him again. Skinner appeared to be taking deep satisfaction in finally winning revenge against the man who had tormented him for years, most notably through the use of nanotechnology. Krycek tried in vain to grasp his weapon with his prosthetic arm and, upon failing, he attempted to convince Skinner to shoot Mulder instead. Stating that it would "take more bullets than you can ever fire to win this game," he claimed he could give Skinner a thousand lives if he were to shoot Mulder. After a brief glance in Mulder's direction, Skinner shot Krycek one last time; this time, directly in the head. Krycek uttered something inaudible after he was shot, and with his last ounce of life, turned to Mulder, keeping his eyes fixed on Mulder as he fell to ground, dead. (TXF: "Existence") Post-Death in 2002.]] In 2002, as Mulder attempted to flee a pursuing Knowle Rohrer inside Mount Weather, Krycek appeared to Mulder, opening a steel door for him before closing and locking it on Rohrer. Despite Mulder's vocal indignation at the impossibility of this, Krycek simply told him to go, and that there were "more coming". As a result of this diversion, Mulder was able to throw Rohrer from a walkway onto electrical pylons, apparently killing him. After Scully and Skinner left Mulder's jail cell, Mulder turned around as if continuing a conversation, at which point Krycek re-appeared. When Mulder asked Krycek why he was helping him, Krycek replied, "Because you can't do this alone." As Mulder was dragged away, he looked back and his nemesis had disappeared. A vision of Krycek appeared exclusively to Mulder inside the courtroom while Marita Covarrubias was giving her testimony. Krycek warned Mulder that the conspirators would kill Marita if she admitted that they still existed so, when Skinner began to press her for details on the identities of the super-soldiers, Mulder insisted that Skinner instead dismiss her. He was last seen with X behind the judges, as Mulder responded to his guilty verdict. (TXF: "The Truth") Note: Krycek's ghost does not have an artificial arm. Relationships Cigarette Smoking Man Krycek first started working for the Cigarette Smoking Man in or before 1994. In that year, the Cigarette Smoking Man sent Krycek to work on a case with Agent Mulder. After the investigation, Krycek returned to the Cigarette Smoking Man and reported his findings regarding Mulder and his former partner, Agent Scully, both of whom represented a problem to Krycek and the Cigarette Smoking Man. (TXF: "Sleepless") After using his position to sabotage a potential rescue of Scully by Mulder, at the CSM's behest, Krycek eventually was forced to flee the Bureau and work directly for his superior. Roughly a year later, Krycek was enlisted as part of a plot to destroy Fox Mulder, after the agent had some in to possession of classified defense department files concerning the project to create alien-human hybrids. At the behest of the Syndicate, Krycek poisoned Fox Mulder's water supply, exposing Mulder to a substance that caused erratic, aggressive behavior. Krycek then killed William Mulder in an attempt to frame agent Mulder for the murder. (TXF: "Anasazi") Shortly after these events, Krycek and two other agents of the Syndicate assaulted Walter Skinner, stealing the digital copy of the aforementioned files. While has was in possession of the digital tape containing the files, the Smoking Man attempted to eliminate both the tape and Krycek by means of a car bomb. Krycek escaped, and took the tape with him, threatening to expose the Syndicate and the contents of the files if any further attempts were made on his life. This led to Krycek's hatred of the Smoking Man. Their following encounters would be characterized by extreme tension, with Krycek often holding himself back from killing his former mentor and superior. His hatred was further deepened when Krycek, while under the control of the alien virus, was locked underground in a missile silo and left for dead by the Smoking Man. (TXF: Apocrypha) Their next encounter came in 1998, when Krycek, now a member of the Syndicate's agents once again, is sent to retrieve the Smoking Man, who had gone in to hiding after his colleagues attempted to kill him for his poor handling of Mulder. Upon finding him, Krycek seemed tempted to simply kill him, rather than bring him back. The Smoking Man clearly recognized this, inviting Krycek to shoot. Later, while serving as the driver for the Well Manicured Man, Krycek offers to run the Smoking Man down in a vacant lot where they had met. He is not allowed to do so, and instead satisfies himself with making a close pass while driving off. (TXF: The End) Subsequently, Krycek often had to restrain himself from killing the Cigarette Smoking Man, but finally made an attempt on his life in 2000, by throwing the Cigarette Smoking Man down a flight of stairs. (TXF: "Requiem") Fox Mulder Krycek first met Fox Mulder in 1994. Mulder was transcribing wiretap tape at FBI's Headquarters when Krycek alerted Mulder that he was present. Krycek had been assigned to a case Mulder had requested but agreed to work with him as an investigative partner and revealed everything he had learned about the case. However, Mulder was at first extremely reluctant to work with him. At one point, Mulder acted as if he had accepted Krycek as his new partner but ditched him while he had been obtaining a car for their investigation. Krycek acted as if he was interested in Mulder's unlikely beliefs and even that he believed the same things as Mulder. (TXF: "Sleepless") Krycek later selected Mulder – despite the fact that the two were often at odds with one another – to intercept the Syndicate courier with the alien rock from Tunguska, although this ultimately led to Krycek leaving Mulder in a Siberian gulag. (TXF: "Tunguska") Krycek also helped Mulder to learn the location of the alien rebel captured by the Syndicate, kissing Mulder on the cheek when he delivered the information. (TXF: "The Red and the Black") When Krycek finally attempted to kill Mulder, he was extremely reluctant to do so, hesitating for so long that Skinner finally arrived to prevent him. In their final conversation, it is implied that the reason Krycek often spared and assisted Mulder over the years, was that he held out some hope that Mulder would eventually be able to stop the plans for alien colonization. (TXF: "Existence") Dana Scully When Krycek was sent to work with Mulder in 1994, he learned from the Cigarette Smoking Man that Mulder's former partner, Dana Scully, was a problem. After he started working with Mulder, Krycek met Scully at her place of work - the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia. She was wearing medical garb when they met, since she had been examining a victim's corpse for Mulder, and remarked that it was good to meet him. Krycek returned the comment by stating that it was also good to meet her and held out his hand, gesturing for a handshake, but Scully did not reciprocate. When she showed Mulder the corpse, Krycek acted as if he was troubled by the shocking sight of the deceased body by coughing loudly into his fist. Krycek later reported to the Cigarette Smoking Man that Scully was a much larger problem than he had been told she was. (TXF: "Sleepless") He also threatened Scully's life many times. In 1995 he and Luis Cardinal made an attempt on her life under the orders of the Cigarette Smoking Man but by accident they killed her sister Melissa. Following Fox Mulder's return on Earth, he appeared on Walter Skinner and blackmailed him in order to kill Scully's unborn baby (TXF: "Deadalive") and in return he would give him the vaccine to save Mulder's life.He also helped in her abduction (TXF: "Ascension") by the Syndicate. In every interaction that they had, Scully seems mostly apathetic towards him although it's clear that she doesn't trust him and even hates him. We don't know if she knows the things that he did against her. Marita Covarrubias Krycek had a relationship with Marita Covarrubias, though the exact nature of it is up to speculation. He met her at the sight of a cosmic event in Russia and argued with her there, ending their seeming disagreement by spitting at her. Shortly thereafter, however, Krycek passionately kissed Marita, while they were alone together. She said to him "We've got them on their knees Alex", insinuating that she and Krycek were in cahoots against the Syndicate. Following this, Krycek was betrayed by her, when she rescued Dmitri from Krycek's captivity. (TXF: "Patient X") He later had an opportunity to rescue a heavily infected Covarrubias from Fort Marlene, but did not take this chance to save her, opting to let her rot in the Syndicate facility. (TXF: "One Son") Krycek ultimately teamed up with her, upon the pair being dispatched by the CSM to locate and retrieve the Oregon UFO, but instead worked with her to almost fatally injure the CSM. (TXF: "Requiem") Appearances External links fr:Alex Krycek Category:TXF characters Krycek, Alex Krycek, Alex Category:FBI personnel Category:The X-Files: Resist or Serve Category:Deceased people